ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: AU: SSLE Snape fica sabendo que os Potter foram traídos. Voldemort pretende matalos em 24 horas.Dumbledore o envia para Godric's Hollow para avisar os Potter do perigo.O encontro com Lilian não é nada do que ele imaginava...OBS: NC17
1. Chapter 1

**"****E****NCONTROS E DESENCONTROS"**

N.A Essa fic foi escrita originariamente para o Amigo Secreto das Snapetes

**Vencedora dos prêmios:**

**- Melhor Beijo  
- Melhor Corno  
- Snape**** mais fofo**

**Desafio: "5 – Bom como eu não consegui definir quem levaria o troféu "Corno do ano" – deixo a escolha pro AO****Sev**** com ****Cissa**** ou Lílian".**OK, eu escolhi o Tiago Potter pra ser o "corno" do desafio...dessa vez.**Personagens e ****ship** Severo Snape (Sevie) e Lílian Evans Potter ( sim, é SS/LE )

**Participaç****ões**** "****super-especia****is****" de**: Professor Alvo Dumbledore, Tiago Potter e Lorde Voldemort.

**Disclaimer** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

_"Everything is clearer when you're in love".__John Lennon _("Tudo fica mais claro quando você está apaixonado")_"Some __love__lasts__ a __lifetime__True__love__lasts__forever_("Alguns amores duram toda a vida. O amor verdadeiro dura para sempre.")

O lugar tinha cheiro de cigarro e uísque-de-fogo barato. Não chegava a ser exatamente ofensivo. Era algo mais... atmosférico, por assim dizer. O ambiente era mal iluminado e esfumaçado, tendo como único destaque o tom azul dos holofotes direcionados para o pequeno palco improvisado, onde um pianista misturava melodias.

Pequenas mesas estavam distribuídas pelo salão e, embora a maioria delas estivesse ocupada, o nível de ruído era bem baixo. As pessoas conversavam sussurrando, concentradas. O largo balcão de madeira do bar, à direita da entrada, aparentava ser o lugar para os desacompanhados, onde bem poucos clientes se mantinham ligeiramente inclinados sobre suas bebidas, remoendo seus dramas pessoais. O mundo bruxo estava em guerra e, mesmo numa hospedaria bruxa perdida no mapa como aquela, os reflexos podiam ser sentidos no ar.

Severo tinha escolhido uma das mesas no canto mais obscuro, mas com um ângulo de visão favorável, de onde ele podia observar a entrada sem ser visto. Sentou-se, disposto a esperar, sem saber exatamente o quê.

Ele estava um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual, e seus olhos muito escuros e frios mantinham um estranho brilho de alerta. Se alguém estivesse observando de longe, não teria a menor idéia do que se passava dentro dele. Mesmo assim, ele se aborrecia com a dificuldade em conseguir manter a calma e o equilíbrio.

O garçom se aproximou:

- O senhor vai beber alguma coisa?

- Uísque de fogo. Uma dose, por favor.

Ele se afastou silencioso, voltando com um copo muito mais cheio do que o habitual para uma dose.

- Esperando alguém, senhor?

- Sim. Uma mulher. – foi a resposta seca.

O garçom ficou ali parado, esperando, enquanto Severo tomava um primeiro gole da bebida. Mas, antes que Severo tivesse descansado o copo na mesa, e cedesse ao impulso de ser ríspido, ele a viu chegar. Com um aceno, indicou-a, pedindo ao garçom que a acompanhasse até mesa.

Tomou mais um gole da bebida, que desceu queimando sua garganta. Ela estava ali, parada na entrada, observando o ambiente. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, Severo aproveitou para admirá-la sem disfarce.

Lílian era um espetáculo e tanto, foi o seu pensamento imediato. Era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto na vida. E, nesses poucos anos, a transição de adolescente para mulher parecia só ter acrescentado ainda mais beleza. Ela não era mais a adolescente charmosa que destruía os corações em Hogwarts. Não, agora ela era uma mulher. Os cabelos ainda eram exatamente como ele se lembrava: uma massa exuberante de caracóis castanho-avermelhados. Também aqueles eram os mesmos olhos amendoados incrivelmente verdes, inconfundíveis. Vestida com roupas de trouxa, calça jeans bem justa e uma camiseta, ela parecia uma princesa disfarçada de plebéia, totalmente inadequada ao cenário.

O choque de vê-la chegar acabou de uma vez com o autocontrole de Severo. As palmas das mãos começaram a suar, isso era um péssimo sinal. Por Merlin, aquilo o estava deixando louco. Gemeu baixinho, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. O que ele podia esperar daquele encontro? Como é que, depois de tudo, de tanto, ele tinha acabado ali?

Tudo havia começado na madrugada anterior. Depois de mais uma noite mal-dormida, ele havia despertado com o seu próprio grito na escuridão. O coração disparado, o corpo empapado de suor, torcendo para que ninguém mais tivesse escutado. Os pesadelos eram seus companheiros noturnos cada vez mais freqüentes. Ultimamente, eles pareciam atormentá-lo com mais força, misturando a culpa ao medo e ao horror.

Sentado na cama, tonto e sonolento, sentiu o corpo queimar. Talvez fosse frustração sexual, Severo pensou, num esgar de ironia. Não, pensando bem, era o braço que ardia. Só aí percebeu o chamado. Era a Marca tatuada a fogo em seu braço que queimava, mais negra do que nunca.

Levantou num pulo para o banheiro. Jogou uma água gelada no rosto, contemplando de relance a imagem abatida que o encarava do espelho. A convocação era inconfundível, e o Lorde das Trevas não costumava tolerar atraso na resposta.

- Vamos lá, Severo! – disse à imagem no espelho. - Hora de trabalhar. Você sabe bem o que fazer...

Aparatou rumo ao chamado, guiado pela Marca. O lugar escolhido era, mais uma vez, um dos penhascos do litoral da Escócia. O Lorde das Trevas parecia gostar do efeito dramático do vento uivando, cortante, do cheiro de morte do lugar. Servia bem para criar o clima apropriado quando reunia o círculo interno de Comensais da Morte.

Severo segurou firme a sua veste, protegendo-se do vento. Seus cabelos compridos voavam úmidos, cobrindo seu rosto mascarado.

Os bruxos chegaram praticamente juntos, tomando seus lugares no círculo em silêncio. Severo olhou discretamente à sua volta, conseguindo reconhecer alguns Comensais por detrás das máscaras. Lucius, Bellatrix, os irmãos Lestrange... Crabbe, Goyle, Nott... Estavam todos ali.

Na escuridão, ele não conseguiu identificar Voldemort. Mas, então, logo ouviu aquela voz poderosa e rouca, inconfundível:

- Bem vindos, Comensais da Morte! Bem-vindos, seguidores das Trevas, meus servos... Meus amigos. Sintam mais uma vez, mais do que nunca, a magnitude do nosso poder reunido aqui!

Os bruxos, um a um, aproximavam-se, ficando de joelhos para beijar as vestes do Lorde das Trevas, e em seguida recuar e se levantar, mantendo o mesmo círculo silencioso. Só depois da saudação do último Comensal, o Lorde das Trevas voltou a falar, em voz grave e ainda mais hipnótica:

- Estamos todos unidos sob a Marca Negra?

Imediatamente, todos caíram de joelhos, respondendo num sussurro uníssono:

- Sim, Mestre e Amo!

- Eu, que tenho o sangue de Salazar Slytherin correndo em minhas veias, que venho provando a imensidão do meu poder, estou prestes a terminar mais uma etapa da sua nobre missão! A missão de dar forma a um novo futuro para a raça bruxa, para toda a raça humana... Um futuro determinado pelo maior bruxo das Trevas que jamais existiu! A raça pura triunfará, em breve, sobre os inferiores e todos os traidores do sangue perecerão! E então, para surpresa geral, o que se ouviu foi uma sonora e horripilante gargalhada. Severo sentiu a nuca arrepiar e imaginou que o efeito sobre o outros deveria ser mais ou menos o mesmo. - Chamei todos vocês aqui, meus servos mais fiéis, para compartilhar da minha alegria. Tenho ótimas notícias para todos nós. Nossa vitória final, definitiva e esmagadora não tarda! Fez uma pausa dramática, enquanto todos se mantinham em silêncio, em expectativa: - Ontem, eu recebi a informação mais preciosa que eu vinha aguardando. Meu utilíssimo espião junto aos Potter... Imaginem a suprema ironia... O amigo que se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo do Feitiço Fidelius que protege o esconderijo deles... O amigo "fiel" trouxe diretamente a mim o endereço... A informação de que precisávamos para por fim a essa Profecia ridícula!

Severo sentiu o coração gelar, enquanto o burburinho crescia à sua volta.

- Quero o caos essa semana, senhores! Quero ataques por todo o Reino Unido! Inglaterra, Escócia, Irlanda... Quero o caos espalhado por toda a Europa... e, o "gran finale", no País de Gales, onde está nosso bebezinho! Quero o Ministério desnorteado, derrotado vergonhosamente! Quero a Ordem da Fênix atingida sem saber nem de onde veio o tiro de misericórdia! Hoje começa a lua cheia, os ataques devem ter início nessa noite, com o auxílio precioso dos nossos aliados lobisomens. E, amanhã, na noite de Halloween, o momento supremo... A morte dos Potter! Eu seguirei pessoalmente para matar o pequeno Potter, e seus tolos e dispensáveis pais, como prova do meu poder!!

E completou a sua fala com uma nova gargalhada ainda mais arrepiante. Um murmúrio crescente percorreu o grupo. Alguns riram alto. Outros bateram palmas.

Oclumência. Controle emocional, dissociação. Esvazie a mente, ponha de lado suas emoções, concentre-se. Severo ordenava tudo isso a si mesmo, controlando a respiração.

- Agora vão, dividam-se e planejem o caos, meus servos... Amanhã, logo depois da meia-noite... Terminada a noite de Halloween, nós nos reuniremos, aqui mesmo, para uma grande festa da vitória!! A vitória final!

- Sim, Mestre...

Com uma nova reverência, todos se foram, desaparatando rapidamente dali. Só ao chegar a Hogsmeade, na porta do Cabeça de Javali, é que Severo se deixou cair, apoiando-se na parede, tonto e tremendo, o estômago embrulhado. Respirou fundo, recuperando-se rapidamente. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de fraquejar e sabia que não tinha tempo a perder...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olá, Severo.

- Lílian... – ele engoliu em seco, seus pensamentos se embaralharam de uma maneira que só ela conseguia causar, voltando ao presente. Só conseguiu sussurrar:

– Você está maravilhosa...

Ela riu despretensiosa.

- Obrigada... Acho que bem poucos concordariam com esse elogio... Eu vestida desse jeito...

Dirigindo-se ao garçom com um sorriso charmoso, ela pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Enquanto esperavam, ficaram os dois em silêncio, frente a frente, mas ainda sem se olhar. Só quando a bebida chegou, Lílian quebrou o silêncio, encarando Severo:

- E então, ao que vamos brindar?

- Não sei...

- Então... Que tal... À verdade?! Severo, por que você veio?

- Eu já disse, Lílian... Eu estou aqui a serviço direto de Dumbledore. Vocês estão em perigo. Nós precisamos protegê-los...

- OK. Isso eu já sei... Já entendi. Sei que você é homem de confiança de Dumbledore, que trabalha para a Ordem... E, se Dumbledore confia em você, eu também confio. Mas, a minha pergunta é... Por que ele mandaria VOCÊ?

- Como assim? Você acredita em mim ou não? Ou se deixou contagiar pela desconfiança do seu marido?

- Vamos dizer que... Eu confio em você. Eu acredito que seja um membro leal da Ordem da Fênix, Severo. Mas, o que eu quero saber é: por que, justo você, vir até aqui? Por que você, e não outro membro qualquer da Ordem? Você e Tiago se odeiam, não deve ser uma tarefa fácil...

- Porque EU tenho que proteger vocês... Não... Você! Eu tenho que proteger você, Lílian!

- Severo, a Ordem da Fênix tem que nos proteger, eu sei disso... Com essa história toda de Profecia... Por que você, por que criar esse clima, esse drama todo? Não me consta que algum de nós três seja especial de alguma forma para você, a ponto de fazê-lo se envolver tanto, tão pessoalmente, com a nossa proteção. Tenho certeza de que o Mundo Bruxo deve estar um caos com a guerra, não devem faltar missões importantes para os membros da Ordem...

Severo deu um suspiro. Tinha se prometido dizer a verdade, até o fim. O momento era decisivo demais para que ele pudesse se preocupar com coisas como a sua dignidade ou o seu orgulho.

- Fui eu quem ouviu o discurso do Lorde das Trevas sobre vocês, e fui imediatamente falar com Dumbledore. Isso já seria uma boa razão. Além do fato de Dumbledore confiar em mim, o que não é pouco, numa época de traições como essa. Mas... Eu recebi essa missão... Bem... Porque a verdade é que... Eu sei que vai parecer ridículo... Patético, mesmo...

- Severo, tudo bem? Você está tremendo...

- Não, eu estou bem.

Ele enxugou as palmas das mãos suadas nas vestes e tomou mais um gole do uísque. Então, puxou o ar com esforço e continuou.

– OK. A verdade é que eu amo você, Lílian. É por isso que a missão era importante para mim. Proteger você, a sua segurança é importante pra mim. Porque eu amo você. Eu acho que eu sempre te amei. Jamais amei outra mulher, em toda a minha vida... Não sei se você consegue acreditar, mas é a pura verdade.

Severo franziu a testa, unindo as sobrancelhas e olhando fixo para o seu copo de uísque, enquanto despejava tudo, de uma vez, em frases meio desconexas a princípio. Depois, ficou esperando a reação. Podia esperar pela fúria, pela mágoa, pela descrença. Mas o pior, mesmo, seria se ela risse. O ridículo, o desprezo, era disso que ele tinha mais medo. Ficou encarando-a, estudando atentamente a fisionomia dela quando os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ele percebeu o espanto inicial. E então, o olhar... O olhar que ela lhe lançou o retalhou em mil pedaços. Indecifrável, mas não menos poderoso por isso. Com aquele olhar, a princesa se transformava em rainha diante dele.

- Severo! Ora, faça-me o favor, você me garantiu dizer a verdade! Seja sincero, pelo menos comigo!

- É essa a verdade! É isso... acredite ou não... quer você queira ou não!

- Não, Severo! Não! É claro que não! Você me dispensou, lembra? - Lílian sorria, mas era um sorriso gelado e irônico. - Quanto tempo faz? Se você, por acaso, não lembra, eu me lembro perfeitamente bem! Eu nunca signifiquei nada para você. Eu era só uma Sangue-Ruim, lembra? Talvez um pouco melhor do que a média, porque era bonitinha, inteligente... Sim, mas nada além disso. Foi mais ou menos isso o que você me disse quando acabou comigo, não foi? Você não me amava, nunca me amou! Nem naquela época e muito menos agora!

- Eu sei o que eu fiz... Sei tudo o que eu disse para você, eu me lembro, exatamente, de cada palavra.

- Então! Eu não entendo... Por que dizer outra coisa agora? Você disse que não me queria, você me ofendeu... Você me magoou! Você foi... cruel! Por que faria aquilo tudo, se me amasse, como diz?

- Eu... Você está certa. Tem toda a razão. Eu tinha consciência de que iria magoá-la. Na verdade... Eu QUIS magoar você. Acho que consegui meu objetivo, com perfeição. Mas ter a consciência de estar fazendo algo cruel e mesmo assim fazer, aos quinze anos, não significava que eu não amasse você... E que eu não tenha me arrependido depois.

- Como assim? Que história maluca é essa? É assim que você pretende justificar as coisas, então? Num impulso, você é cruel e agressivo com alguém que absolutamente não merece. Algum tempo depois, você se arrepende e, por conta disso, vem bancar o nosso salvador? Você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

A aparência de calma e a voz baixa não conseguiam disfarçar as emoções que pareciam borbulhar, à beira da superfície, para os dois.

- Tudo bem...

Ela recomeçou, parecendo escolher as palavras com cuidado.

- Nós namoramos um tempo, quando ainda éramos praticamente crianças, na escola. E eu confesso que você me arrasou completamente quando terminou tudo. Mas, Severo... Por que voltar a esse assunto agora? Tanto tempo já passou... Nossas vidas seguiram seu caminho... Um milhão de coisas aconteceram de lá pra cá... Ele deu um suspiro resignado antes de continuar.

- OK, OK... Eu entendo que parece um absurdo. Um assunto fora de propósito. Entenda, eu não estou dizendo tudo isso para embaraçar qualquer de nós dois, por favor. E nem pense que tenho alguma pretensão... Alguma ilusão a nosso respeito. Mas você queria entender, então eu acho que não tenho mais o direito de esconder os meus motivos. E você merece todas as respostas que precisar, depois de tudo o que lhe causei... Mas é essa a verdade! Eu vim para cá por sua causa. Eu tenho trabalhado para a Ordem da Fênix por sua causa. Porque eu amo você. Nunca deixei de amar...

Lílian balançou a cabeça, com incredulidade.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu te amava tanto, naquela época... Tanto, que doía! Eu nunca tinha sentido tudo aquilo... Nunca! Você era uma obsessão, foi o que eu me disse. Um vício, uma fraqueza. Só os fracos, os tolos, se deixavam dominar pela emoção, pelos sentimentos, daquele jeito. Eu não podia agüentar isso, não podia admitir. Então, se eu a mandasse embora, se eu a magoasse bastante, o suficiente para obrigá-la a me deixar, a se afastar de mim... eu ficaria curado.

Ele falava aquilo tudo aos solavancos, quase sem respirar. Afastou os cabelos do rosto com um gesto brusco, sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo transtornado ao se sentir de novo transportado àquela época. Continuou falando, como se tivesse aberto uma comporta:

- Quanto mais tinha você comigo, mais precisava de você... Acordava no meio da noite e xingava por você não estar lá. Depois, eu ME xingava por precisar que estivesse lá... Aquilo me deixava louco. Quando estávamos juntos, eu era feliz, era outra pessoa. Acreditava em você e nos seus sonhos. Conseguia enxergar tudo pelo seu olhar. Mas, então... Eu tinha alguma aula sem você... Voltava para a Sonserina, para o grupo com quem eu convivia... Ou pensava nos meus pais e via o que o casamento, a família, significava... Era tudo estranho, sombrio... vazio e abafado. A idéia de que nós dois pudéssemos estar indo pelo mesmo caminho me parecia completamente insana. Eu me sentia preso numa armadilha. E eu... Eu não podia falar com você sobre isso. Não sabia como falar sobre isso...

Lílian parecia cada vez mais incrédula e irritada. Continuava balançando a cabeça, em negação.

- Isso é ridículo, Severo! Eu não quero ouvir isso. Não quero ouvir!

- Não, eu sei que você não entende... Mas já que perguntou, agora vai ter que ouvir! Lílian, você era a princesa, a garota dos sonhos de todos na escola... Você era alegre, espirituosa, cheia de vida... E era comigo que estava. E eu? Eu não era nada daquilo... Eu não era NADA! Eu era... O Ranhoso... O "Príncipe-Mestiço". Lembra dessa? Eu era feio, desengonçado... Era uma piada! Tão ridículo que você pensou que eu precisava da sua proteção contra as armadilhas do... Potter... e daqueles amigos dele!

A boca de Lílian se abriu completamente e ela levantou a cabeça como se fosse começar a gargarejar. Começou a responder lentamente, prestes a explodir:

- Eu... realmente... não acredito... que eu estou ouvindo isso, Severo... Você pretende, mesmo, me convencer a fugir do perigo, contando essa história??

- Você não sabe, não tem idéia do que fez comigo! Toda aquela doçura, aquela generosidade... Aquela alegria... A sua vivacidade... Ninguém nunca tinha me dado tanto, muito menos sem pedir nada em troca. Eu não conseguia agüentar aquilo... Eu não sabia direito o que eu queria. Eu sempre tive esse lado... sombrio, escuro. Tanta raiva, tanta dor. Eu não conseguia, não sabia lidar com... não sei... a intimidade, a intensidade da minha relação com você. Você sempre soube. Tudo sempre foi tão claro pra você, Lílian. O que você precisava, o que queria... Aquilo tudo me deixava... humilhado... sufocado.

- Meu Deus... Isso é tão absurdo! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu _amava_ você!

- Você me assustava!

- Assustava você? _EU_ assustava você? Isso é o que, algum tipo de piada? É uma coisa...absurda... cruel... de se dizer!

- Eu sei, Lílian, cruel e absurda. Ridícula e verdadeira também. Eu sempre achei que o amor é uma fraqueza. Amar você era o que me assustava, saber o quanto eu amava... Amava naquela época, amo agora e vou amar pelo resto da minha vida.

Severo respirou fundo, como se as palavras o estivessem deixando chocado.

- Eu não conseguia dizer... Mas é a pura verdade.

- Verdade? Isso é o quê, agora? Algum tipo de racionalização?

- Tudo bem... Pode ficar com raiva do passado. Fique bem zangada. Cuspa e xingue. Isso não vai mudar nada. Nem mesmo o seu casamento com esse idiota do Potter conseguiu.

Ao ouvir isso, ela empalideceu, se levantou e saiu quase correndo na direção da saída. Severo tirou algum dinheiro do bolso, jogou de qualquer jeito uns dois sicles de prata sobre a mesa e correu atrás dela.

A verdade é poderosa, era isso o que Dumbledore tinha dito, não é? Mas acho que não era esse tipo de poder que ele tinha em mente quando dera o conselho...

A verdade é poderosa... Era isso mesmo que Dumbledore lhe havia garantido, logo antes de lhe enviar para Godric's Hollow. E, com isso, tinha conseguido sossegá-lo um pouco. Não tinha sido fácil. Severo não tinha uma boa lembrança daquela última conversa entre eles.

Quando Severo chegou ao Castelo, Dumbledore já estava acordado, mas ainda não tinha descido para o café da manhã. O diretor o tinha visto pela janela. Mesmo de longe, tinha percebido que alguma coisa estava diferente. Antes de vencer a distância que separava o jardim da entrada do Castelo, Severo tinha caído de joelhos, dobrando o corpo com as mãos na altura do estômago e fechando os olhos. Exausto? O garoto era sempre uma pilha de nervos, debaixo de uma camada de proteção que, mesmo fina, era dura como aço, pensou Dumbledore. Só mesmo alguma coisa muito grave, realmente sinistra, poderia fazer com que ele se deixasse abalar desse jeito. Ao ver o rapaz atravessar o portão de entrada do prédio, Dumbledore tinha ido direto para sua sala, esperando por ele.

Entrou e abriu as janelas, debaixo dos protestos dos antigos diretores, ainda sonolentos em seus retratos que forravam as paredes da sua sala. Sentou-se à frente da enorme mesa de carvalho, e ficou por alguns instantes distraído e pensativo. Severo não demorou a chegar, entrando silencioso como um gato.

- Bom dia, Severo. Aceita tomar um café comigo aqui mesmo?

- Não, obrigado.

Dumbledore serviu o seu café, aproveitando para observar Severo com mais atenção. O rapaz parecia ainda pior visto de perto do que a imagem que Dumbledore tinha visto da janela. O rosto pálido e abatido, as bochechas ainda mais encovadas do que o habitual, os olhos vermelhos circundados por olheiras profundas. Ele só tem 21 anos, o diretor pensou, com um peso no peito.

- O que aconteceu, Severo?

- Eu recebi um chamado... Essa madrugada, eu acordei com o chamado. A Marca...

Severo tomou fôlego, num esforço extremo para se manter calmo e controlado. Quando falou, a voz soava fria e sem emoção:

- Era sobre os Potter.

- Os Potter o quê?

Dumbledore encarou-o, erguendo a sobrancelha. Severo não retribuiu o olhar, mantendo uma expressão dura.

- Os Potter. Lílian, Tiago, o menino. O Lorde das Trevas convocou o círculo íntimo de Comensais agora há pouco. Ordenou uma escalada de caos e ataques por todo o Reino Unido... Mas devendo culminar com o assassinato dos Potter na noite do Halloween.

Severo, então, ergueu o olhar, encarando Dumbledore, com um misto de raiva e desespero. E completou, com amargura:

– Ah, sim... Porque o espião do Lorde das Trevas, sabe? Pois é! Foi ele o Fiel do Segredo... Ele levou direto o endereço dos Potter para o Lorde das Trevas!

Fez-se um silêncio mortal na sala. Dumbledore empalideceu. Uma sombra de tristeza escureceu o seu olhar. Ao ver a reação do diretor, Severo sentiu uma onda de fúria tomar conta dele, transbordando acima do desespero, de todo o resto, dando a ele energia de novo. Então, incapaz de se conter, Severo se levantou e voltou a falar, aos gritos, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Eu confiei no senhor! Durante todo esse tempo, eu confiei que o senhor conseguisse protegê-la! Eu nunca disse que confiasse em mim... Eu nunca me senti digno da sua confiança... Mas eu CONFIEI NO SENHOR!!

Sem tomar fôlego ou esperar por resposta, ele tinha continuado a explosão:

- Eu vivo no inferno, professor... Dias de agonia, noites de pesadelo... O senhor sabia disso? Eu a vejo nos meus sonhos… eu vejo o sangue dela em minhas mãos!

Ele falava sem parar, aos solavancos, entrecortado pela respiração acelerada:

– Eu vim aqui em busca de ajuda, para protegê-la... Eu aceitei tudo... Eu concordei com tudo... Eu sou espião, agente duplo... Eu dou Aula de Poções, e não de Defesa contras as Artes das Trevas... E o senhor pensa que eu ligo a mínima para aquele... idiota do Potter? Não! Eu não sou hipócrita. EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA! Ele, por mim, podia morrer sufocado na própria imbecilidade… na própria... arrogância! Ele não é bom o bastante para Lílian! Nunca foi, nem nunca vai ser!

Respirou fundo, parando para encarar Dumbledore com olhar duro:

- Ele chegou a lhe mandar uma coruja, em plena fuga, aquele imbecil, não foi? UMA CORUJA! NO MEIO DE UMA P$$# DE UMA GUERRA!! E o senhor deixou que ele escolhesse o amigo para ser o fiel do segredo! O cretino arrogante foi avisado de que o amigo era um traidor... Mas não, ele não acreditou... Ele achou que eu estava brincando... sabe Merlin o que ele achou, aquele cabeça-oca!! E O AMIGO, FILHO DA P#$ DO AMIGO, LEVOU A INFORMAÇÃO DIRETO PRO VOLDEMORT!!

Severo estremeceu por ter, pela primeira vez na vida, pronunciado em voz alta o nome do bruxo das Trevas. Por ter terminado o desabafo. Caiu sentado na cadeira, exausto, as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Num fio de voz fria, perguntou:

- É o Sirius, não é? O senhor sabe quem foi o Fiel, não sabe?

Dumbledore sentiu como se tivesse envelhecido cem anos naqueles poucos minutos. Com uma tristeza infinita, encarou o rapaz desesperado à sua frente:

- Severo, por favor... Eu não imaginei... Ninguém podia imaginar! Eu falhei... Escute, por favor! Eu falhei com você. Falhei com todos vocês.

Mas Severo parecia tão dominado pela fúria que nem escutava.

- EU SABIA!! Eu juro, professor! Eu juro ao senhor que, não importa quanto tempo passe, não importa o que aconteça, isso não vai ficar assim! Eu vou pegar Sirius e vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos! – mesmo sussurrado, o tom de voz dele era de arrepiar.

- Calma, Severo! Ainda há tempo! Pense bem! Ainda há chance. Se, como você diz, Voldemort pretende atacar os Potter na noite de Halloween, nós temos tempo de fazer alguma coisa! Vamos pensar... Precisamos tomar medidas urgentes, certo...

Nesse momento, os dois foram interrompidos por uma barulheira vinda dos instrumentos de prata sobre a mesa do Diretor. Várias mensagens urgentes de membros da Ordem estavam começando a chegar, de todas as partes do país. Pelo visto, os Comensais tinham resolvido levar as ordens do Mestre ao pé da letra e não perder tempo na instalação do caos. Ataques, explosões, assassinatos em massa, vinham notícias de toda a parte. Uma coruja atravessou a janela, voando majestosa, trazendo um pergaminho com o lacre visível do Ministério da Magia. Dumbledore encarou Severo com a expressão firme.

- Severo, essa questão é da máxima importância: a segurança do Potter está ameaçada. Os três estão em grande perigo. Como você pôde observar, provavelmente não vou poder cuidar disso pessoalmente, como deveria... E, sinceramente, não confiaria essas informações a mais ninguém... – conforme falava, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso da sua veste e entregou a Severo. – Tome isso. Leia com atenção, guarde o papel, mas vá até lá, imediatamente. Fale com eles em meu nome. Diga o que sabe, conte a verdade... Convença-os a sair de lá, a fugir, esconda-os. Assim que possível, eu farei contato.

Foi a vez de Severo se surpreender.

- Eu? Eu… Eu não posso, professor! Tiago não confia em mim... Ele me odeia! Ele nunca vai nem querer escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, mesmo falando em seu nome. E Lílian... O senhor sabe... Ela vai ficar desconfiada...

Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- A verdade é poderosa, Severo… A verdade é poderosa o suficiente para convencer… Você não vai precisar de nada além da verdade para convencê-la. Convença Lílian e você terá conseguido o que precisamos: que eles aceitem o fato de que precisam fugir mais uma vez, foram traídos e estão em perigo...

- Eu não sou um herói adequado, professor! Não sou herói de espécie alguma, na verdade...

– Severo respondeu com ironia amargurada.

- Por que eu? Por que parece que fui eu que acabei sendo o escolhido do destino para proteger pessoalmente... essa criança... esse casal?

Dumbledore encarou-o por alguns instantes em silêncio, sem querer dizer nada sobre a Profecia em si.

- Não sei se tenho alguma resposta para essas suas dúvidas, Severo... O destino tem seus mistérios...

Dumbledore suspirou pensativo.

– Tenha a certeza de que não é pela falta de méritos de outros... Mas parece que quis o destino que coubesse a você essa tarefa, filho... Com certeza, você tem o que é necessário. Use toda a sua força, a sua inteligência, o seu talento... Use todo o seu coração! Não desista! Não se deixe dominar pelo desespero, Severo! Sabemos o que precisa ser feito, embora pareça tão difícil que é quase loucura. Mas essa aparente loucura pode ser o elemento surpresa que precisamos diante do inimigo.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa, observando o jovem bruxo angustiado, de cabeça baixa, à sua frente, que continuava em silêncio. Como não houve resposta, ele continuou:

- Nós dois sabemos que o inimigo é muito inteligente, tem uma malícia quase insuperável para planejar as coisas. Mas a única medida que ele conhece é o desejo, desejo de poder, e assim ele julga todos os corações. Dentro do coração dele não entra outra coisa. Assim, ele não consegue nem imaginar que as pessoas possam ser diferentes... Que possam ser altruístas, amorosas... Essa pode ser a nossa única chance agora.

Severo não parecia mais cheio de fúria e desespero como o jovem que tinha entrado esbravejando na sala. Era tristeza o que Dumbledore podia enxergar no seu olhar quando se despediu, suspirando:

- Eu vou tentar... E assim foi.

Aparatou até uma campina próxima da vila de Godric's Hollow, preferindo caminhar um trecho, até enxergar o portão dos Potter. E então, simplesmente parou. Lá estava ela, sentada no jardim da frente da casa, como num sonho. Tinha um enorme e ridículo chapéu de palha na cabeça, meio tombado de lado, e luvas amarelas. Cercada por flores, cuidando do jardim como se fosse uma trouxa, distraída e feliz. Os cabelos escondidos debaixo do chapéu, só alguns fios mais rebeldes esvoaçavam de leve, cobrindo o seu rosto. Num gesto descuidado, ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos com as costas das mãos, sujando a bochecha de terra. Não dava para ouvir daquela distância, mas Severo imaginou que ela estava cantando.Era uma imagem tão linda, tão perfeita, que parecia irreal.

De repente, ela se virou, e a sua expressão se tornou mais iluminada... O sorriso, a curva do queixo, a postura... O que teria feito essa mudança? Severo se pegou especulando, acompanhando a direção do seu olhar. E só então, ele viu. Pai e filho, o homem e o bebê. Tão parecidos que ficava óbvio, mesmo à distância, que eram pai e filho. Os dois estavam brincando, rindo e acenando para ela. Severo sentiu um aperto no peito. Chegou a dar um passo para trás, pensando seriamente em fugir dali.

O que ele estava fazendo lá, por Merlin? Mas então se lembrou da missão. Voltou a se aproximar do portão, recuperando a pose. E, nesse mesmo instante, Lílian pareceu sentir a presença dele, porque se virou e o viu.

- SNAPE??

Lílian deixou escapar um grito, levantando-se com os olhos arregalados de espanto. OK, aquela definitivamente não era a recepção dos seus sonhos. Mas o tipo de reação que ele deveria mais ou menos esperar. Sem demonstrar o abalo, Severo continuou a se aproximar e cumprimentou:

- Como vai, Lílian? Desculpe a intromissão... E o susto com a visita inesperada. Posso compreender a surpresa... Eu estou aqui por ordem direta de Dumbledore...

Severo começou a explicar, num tom de voz que tentava soar impessoal e enérgico. Tiago vinha correndo, com a fisionomia transtornada de espanto, raiva e medo. Estava trazendo o bebê no colo e vindo se colocar à frente de Lílian, numa postura obviamente protetora.

- SNAPE? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Severo sentiu uma fisgada de raiva e constrangimento, empalidecendo. Mas continuou firme no lugar, mantendo o olhar duro e impassível, encarando o outro que esbravejava à sua frente.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu..

Tiago não conseguiu completar a frase, voltando-se para Lílian, numa interrogação muda. Ela, porém, parecia ter recuperado a calma, e observava Severo com curiosidade. Ao perceber o clima, levantou a mão, num sinal para Tiago se conter:

- Ele estava começando a explicar, querido, que veio aqui por ordem de Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore? Dumbledore mandou o Snape aqui?

Perplexo, ele perguntou, ainda olhando para Lílian. Em seguida, dirigindo-se para Snape.

- Mas... Mas que história é essa? Por quê? Por que Dumbledore mandaria você aqui? Justo você? Tiago tinha abaixado o volume, mas mantinha o tom agressivo na voz.

- Porque suponho que seja prerrogativa do diretor escolher a pessoa que ele julga mais adequada para cada função...

Severo sussurrou irônico. Perceber a irritação crescente de Tiago, a sua reação agressiva e descontrolada, tinha o poder de acalmar Severo, deixando-o quase satisfeito.

- Posso lhe garantir que não pedi esse encargo. – lançou um olhar de puro desdém na direção de Tiago, para em seguida se dirigir a Lílian, como se o ignorasse. – Dumbledore me mandou aqui com urgência, para avisá-los que vocês correm perigo.

- Háháhá! -Tiago imitou uma risada debochada. – Conta aí uma novidade que a gente não saiba. Que tipo de piada é essa agora, hein?

- Bem, Potter... Por mais que eu, talvez em outra situação, pudesse apreciar o seu duvidoso senso de humor, o que eu tenho pra falar é sério. O "amigo" de vocês, aquele que vocês escolheram para ser o fiel do segredo... Ao invés de escolher Dumbledore, como qualquer pessoa de bom senso faria... Aquele em quem você, Tiago, teve a brilhante idéia de confiar...

Severo dizia tudo isso com uma voz baixa e mansa, carregada de ironia.

– ... Ele é, na verdade, o espião do Lorde das Trevas... O traidor, desde o início... E revelou o segredo, o endereço de vocês. O Lorde das Trevas em pessoa pretende vir para atacar vocês, amanhã, antes do final da noite de Halloween... Como você pode perceber, não temos muito tempo...

- MENTIROSO! SEU FILHO DA MÂE MENTIROSO DE UMA FIGA! – Tiago interrompeu aos berros, vermelho e espumando de raiva, pulando para agarrar Severo.

- NÃO! – Lílian gritou, erguendo-se e pulando para se interpor aos dois. – Tiago, não!

- Quem você pensa que é para falar dos meus amigos, _Ranhoso_?

Tiago continuava gritando, tentando se desvencilhar de Lílian, seu rosto a menos de meio metro do de Severo.

– Lave a sua boca imunda antes de se referir a qualquer um deles! Como você ficou sabendo dessa sua história, hein? Foi o próprio Lorde Voldemort quem te contou, numa reuniãozinha, tête-à-tête? Ah, mas não foi ele quem deu o endereço a você, não é, Snape? Como você conseguiu enganar Dumbledore para isso, hein?

Severo perdeu um pouco mais da cor, mas não respondeu. Tiago, transtornado, se afastou um pouco, e passou o bebê para o colo de Lílian. Num gesto automático e nervoso, passava as mãos pelos cabelos eternamente despenteados.

- Não me interessa se Dumbledore, que tem um coração mole, acha que você se regenerou! Eu não acredito, não consigo, nunca vou acreditar! Você é traiçoeiro... E depois, por que você se importaria conosco, com a nossa segurança? Por que você se importaria comigo? Por que você faria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para me salvar? Para salvar meu filho, minha família? Eu sei que você me detesta, tanto quanto eu detesto você!

- Realmente... É verdade. Não me importo. – Severo respondeu, simplesmente, a voz quase um sussurro. – Mas, digamos que... Eu tenho uma dívida com você, Potter. Estou em dívida com você.

- Como é?

- Você salvou minha vida uma vez, não se lembra? Eu devo isso a você. Mesmo sabendo que, na realidade, você também tinha armado para me matar e só desistiu na última hora...

- Ah, Snape... – Tiago sacudia a cabeça, inconformado. - Não me diga que você ainda... Isso é ridículo, Snape! Depois de tanto tempo, de tudo o que estamos passando, não é possível que você ainda pense naquela brincadeira idiota na escola! Vê se cresce! É isso, então? É uma espécie de vingança? Um tipo de revanche por ter feito papel de bobo na escola? Você quer inventar essa mentirada toda, só pra se vingar de nós quatro?

- Você não está me ouvindo, Potter...

- Você está querendo se vingar de uma brincadeira boba de escola, envolvendo a Lílian, o Harry, nessa sua... "historiazinha" ridícula?

Severo lhe dirigiu um olhar de ódio, respondendo apenas:

- Se a sua arrogância não permite que você enxergue que eu estou falando sério... Não consiga aceitar a verdade do que estou dizendo, Potter, eu não posso fazer nada. Mas eu tenho o encargo de proteger vocês, quer você acredite ou não.

Fez uma mesura para Lílian e saiu, aparatando dali. Só muitas horas mais tarde, quando começava a escurecer, Severo voltou. Deu a volta pela parte de trás da casa, dessa vez. Silencioso e atento, ele procurava, ao mesmo tempo, algum sinal de perigo e uma chance de encontrar Lílian sozinha. Ao ver que ela estava na cozinha, tomou fôlego e decidiu que já estava na hora de colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Bateu discretamente na porta.

- Lílian? Ele percebeu que ela não parecia nem um pouco surpresa dessa vez.

- Como vai, Severo? Eu estava imaginando quando você voltaria...

- Sério? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Se você veio mesmo a mando de Dumbledore, não iria desistir por causa de mais uma discussão com Tiago, não é? – ela sorriu discretamente ao dizer isso. – Nenhum de vocês dois nunca se deixou abater por causa disso, durante todos esses anos, não ia ser essa a primeira vez agora...

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso irônico.

- Isso prova que você nos conhece muito bem, Lílian.

Ela o encarou por um momento, com uma expressão indecifrável, antes de responder:

- Não sei se ainda o conheço, Severo... Se um dia realmente cheguei a conhecer... Mas tenho certeza de algumas coisas: A primeira delas é que se Dumbledore confia em você, eu também confio. Ele tem coração mole, com certeza, mas é o bruxo mais inteligente que eu conheço. Ele nunca se deixaria enganar... Outra certeza que sempre tive: você é, e sempre foi, muito melhor... em tudo... do que aqueles nojentos que se tornaram Comensais, e que eram seus amigos nos tempos de escola... Que você era... É um bruxo brilhante. E capaz de atos de coragem, de bondade... Eu estava certa, é claro. Mas, apesar disso... eu não entendo...

- O quê?

- Por que, Severo? O que é tudo isso? Por que vir aqui, enfrentar mais uma discussão com Tiago... Eu sei que vocês dois se detestam...

- Porque eu tenho que proteger vocês.

- Eu não entendo... Nós fizemos um Feitiço Fidelius, você sabe...

- Você não está acreditando que vocês foram traídos? Ora, Lílian... A troco de que eu iria inventar isso? E você mesma disse que confia... que Dumbledore...

- Pois é. Eu não estou entendendo nada, apesar de, digamos, acreditar! Esse é o problema! UM DOS problemas...

Ela sorriu de um jeito amargo que ele não conseguiu entender. Deu um suspiro e continuou:

- Eu acredito que você esteja aqui para a nossa proteção. E que esteja a mando de Dumbledore. É claro que acredito. Basta olhar nos seus olhos. E fico até lisonjeada, Severo. De verdade...

Ela ainda sorria, observando aquele rosto masculino, sofrido e feio à sua frente. Severo não pôde evitar um suspiro de alívio.

- Então você acredita em mim? Acredita no que eu disse a respeito do perigo... de tudo mais?

- Acredito em você, Severo. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido... Não sei o que deu errado... O Fiel do Segredo... E a sua vinda pessoalmente até aqui... Você tem que concordar comigo que isso é tudo tão... absurdo... tão... surreal... que...

Os dois ouviram, nesse instante, uma grande algazarra se aproximando.

- Agora eu acho melhor você ir... Deve ser o Tiago, o Harry e o Sirius voltando, mortos de fome, para jantar. E eu não estou disposta a assistir mais uma cena entre vocês... Vá!

- Mas... Vocês não podem perder tempo! Vocês estão em perigo, você não me ouviu? Você não entendeu o que eu disse antes?

- Não, Severo. A questão principal é exatamente essa: eu não entendi, você não percebe?

- Que parte de "vocês foram traídos e estão em perigo" você não consegue entender? Por Merlin!!

- Digamos que... Eu preciso de algumas respostas, é isso. - Mas... Não há tempo!

- Há, sim. Tem que haver! OK, vamos fazer o seguinte: onde você vai ficar hospedado?

Diante da expressão muda de surpresa dele, ela sorriu erguendo a sobrancelha:

- Você mesmo disse, eu conheço você muito bem, não é? Pois então... Dê-me logo o endereço. Mais tarde, à noite, quando o bebê dormir e o pessoal estiver jogando, eu dou uma escapada e vou me encontrar com você. Está bem assim? Agora, anda, vai logo embora daqui!

Ele saiu, voltando para a hospedaria. A única coisa que tinha feito desde que chegara da casa dos Potter tinha sido ficar remoendo seus pensamentos. Seus sentimentos. É claro que ele tinha um dom especial para esconder o que pensava e sentia, sabia esconder seus sentimentos pessoais muito bem. Mas não havia sentido tentar esconder de si mesmo. Tinha ficado lá, esperando o tempo passar, até a noite chegar e ele poder pôr à prova a teoria de Dumbledore de que a verdade era mesmo poderosa. Esses eram os acontecimentos que tinham culminado naquele encontro, naquela cena. Um idiota que tinha acreditado na idéia de que a verdade é poderosa, saindo de um bar correndo atrás de uma mulher enfurecida porta afora, concluiu Severo.

- Lílian!! Lílian!! Volte aqui! Espere um instante!

- Vá para o inferno!

- Você pode me mandar para onde quiser, mas primeiro precisa me escutar...

- Por que, Severo? Por que tudo isso? Depois de tanto tempo... Por quê? Com que direito? O que você esperava que eu dissesse, hein? Tudo bem, Severo, que bom que agora você veio dizer que me ama, que está arrependido... Não te ocorreu que eu tenho uma vida própria agora?

- Não! Não é isso! Lílian! Tudo o que eu disse foi muito sério! Você disse que acreditava... disse que tinha acreditado em mim! Vocês têm que fugir! O Lorde das Trevas sabe onde vocês estão! Eu estava lá, ouvi quando ele disse isso para os Comensais mais íntimos! Não me importo se você acredita ou não nos meus motivos. Eu não quero… Eu não espero… Eu sei que eu não tenho direito nenhum. Eu não quero o seu perdão, nem sua compreensão. Eu sei que você tem sua vida, que você ama... o seu marido. Tudo o que eu quero é proteger você, manter você viva! Não importa o que ache, sinta ou queira de mim, você é inteligente o bastante para deixar de lado tudo isso o que eu estou lhe contando sobre o perigo de agora.

Lílian empalideceu. Os dois ficaram no meio do bosque, frente a frente, se encarando. Depois de gritar um com o outro, os dois pareciam estar tentando recuperar o fôlego. Severo pareceu retomar o controle primeiro. Deu um sorriso amargo e complementou, tentando aliviar o clima estranho:

- Perdoe a minha total falta de "timing" ao contar tudo isso... Eu não esperava com isso perturbar a sua vida... Eu sei o quanto você ama aquele... Potter. Pude ver isso hoje de manhã. Só posso dizer que, infelizmente, você tem um péssimo gosto para homens...

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

- É, acho que tenho mesmo...

Deu um suspiro e Severo chegou até a se sentir um pouco mais calmo, aliviado. Mas foi pego de surpresa quando ela se aproximou, dizendo com raiva

:- Seu idiota... cego!

Então, Lílian fez algo que o aturdiu completamente, pegando-o desprevenido. Segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e esmagou a sua boca de encontro à dele, num beijo quente e violento. Em seguida, escorregou os braços pelas costas dele, puxando-o com força de encontro ao próprio corpo, para si. Mudou um pouco o ângulo do beijo, aprofundando mais, quase como uma demonstração de triunfo.O sabor único dela percorreu o corpo de Severo rápido feito um rastilho de pólvora. Antes que ele pudesse perceber, ele a enlaçou nos seus braços, que se apertaram ainda mais em volta dela, até sentir que o corpo delicado e elegante de Lílian ficasse moldado ao dele. As lembranças da menina do passado e a realidade da mulher do presente embaralharam-se numa coisa só, uma febre, um incêndio. A necessidade bruta enevoou a mente de Severo, fazendo-o deixar escapar o nome dela, num sussurro, ainda com os lábios se movendo junto de sua boca. Ela se soltou. A respiração dos dois estava igualmente ofegante e descontrolada, os corações acelerados.

- O que foi isso?

Ele conseguiu perguntar ao tentar recuperar um pouco do controle. Mas não conseguiu firmeza na voz, que soou rouca e trêmula

.- Será possível que você ainda não entendeu, Severo? Só posso imaginar uma maneira de explicar melhor...

Dizendo isso, ela se atirou de volta sobre ele. Jogando os braços em volta dele e apertando-lhe o pescoço, com o corpo mais uma vez junto ao dele, Lílian parecia querer provocar nele o mesmo calafrio que sentia. Ela mordeu levemente o seu lábio inferior, apenas um leve beliscão, antes de deixar a língua alisar o mesmo local, massageando e envolvendo-o. Revivia o passado, sentimentos e sensações, tudo naquele momento e saboreava o novo. Severo girou um pouco a cabeça, segurando-a pelos cabelos, e mudou ligeiramente o ângulo do beijo, desafiando-a a segui-lo dessa vez, a circular em torno da escorregadia borda daquele poço profundo de necessidades físicas. E, então, tremeu de emoção, de repente, assimilando o significado daquilo tudo. Então ela também sentia..

.- Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos... – Lílian sussurrou, em meio aos beijos famintos. – Às vezes, ainda escuto a sua voz dentro da minha cabeça. Acho que uma parte de mim nunca deixou de te amar... Mesmo quando você destruiu meu coração... Mesmo depois...

A intensidade da emoção daquilo, e do próprio prazer que sentiam, acabou surpreendendo-os. Divididos entre o espanto e o fascínio, como se uma onda perceptível de choque e vergonha os invadisse, os dois se soltaram.

- E se eu lhe disser para ir embora, agora? – Lílian perguntou, levantando o rosto até que seus olhos se encontrassem. – Se eu exigir que você tire as mãos de mim nesse instante? Eu já entendi... Acredito em você. Pode ir!

Severo correu as mãos pelas costas dela, até chegar aos cabelos, que ele agarrou com paixão.

- Não faça isso... Não agora. Eu não vou agüentar, Lílian. Fique comigo agora, ou me amaldiçoe para sempre!

Ela tinha usado uma expressão dura, decidida, quase como se quisesse vê-lo sofrer. Mas agora, tendo-o ali, realmente sofrendo, parecia não conseguir agüentar também.

- Então vamos lá para dentro, e seremos um do outro.

Severo sentiu que o controle que mantivera por tantos anos, no que se referia ao seu amor por Lílian, parecia definitivamente abalado agora. Na verdade, sentiu como se os muros do seu controle tivessem rachado e desmoronado bem diante dele, impedindo-o de qualquer outra coisa além das sensações do momento. Não conseguia pensar em nada, só perceber que era ele que estava envolvendo a cintura dela com o seu abraço, roçando os lábios sobre os dela, ouvindo a sua respiração acelerar e seu corpo se aquecer.Mal conseguiram chegar ao quarto dele, antes que mergulhassem de uma vez um no outro.

Ah, como era boa a sensação de tocá-la novamente...ela parecia ferver sob o domínio das mãos dele. Acariciar aquela pele suave com as suas mãos rudes. A liberdade selvagem daquilo o invadiu, arrastando numa correnteza única todas as perguntas, dúvidas, temores, preocupações, culpas. Ser devorado pelo desespero, ter as próprias necessidades equilibradas por outras igualmente insaciáveis, depois de todo esse tempo, era só isso que ele podia querer.

Ele arrancou a camiseta dela enquanto Lílian rasgava sua camisa. Severo preencheu suas mãos sedentas com a carne quente e macia dos seios dela, sentindo que ela o mordia, desejando saboreá-lo também. Usando aquelas sensações deliciosas para se abastecer, sussurrou nos ouvidos dela pedidos insanos, indecentes, fazendo-a rir, enquanto eles tropeçavam até a cama. A pequena guerra cobriu os corpos de gotículas de suor, sues sentidos se entrelaçaram formando uma massa de desejo e prazer derretidos. A eletricidade entre os dois parecia fazer o ar do pequeno cômodo estalar.

Severo a torturava, sua boca assaltando-lhe o corpo todo, encontrando cada um dos pontos sensíveis para explorar. Sabia que a energia a queimava por dentro, até finalmente vê-la explodir em um grito rouco no momento em que ele a levou ao primeiro clímax apenas com a boca. Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer, ouviu sua respiração ficar em suspenso. E isso só serviu de combustível para aumentar sua fome. E só aí ele a penetrou, e cavalgou com paixão, incontrolado, selvagem, intenso. Quando as bocas se encontraram de novo, o beijo foi uma loucura. Em uma batalha de lábios, línguas e dentes, eles alimentavam um ao outro.

Ela subiu e ficou por cima, assumindo o controle. Suplicando por ela, Severo ergueu o corpo, mordiscando o seu seio com a boca. Sugando-a como se respirasse. Sem fôlego, os dois continuavam a girar, e antes de perceber ele estava de novo com o corpo escorregando sobre o dela. Enquanto ele se movimentava, agora suavemente dentro ela, em longos e lentos espasmos que o faziam saborear o presente, tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas. Com os dedos entrelaçados e apertados com firmeza, eles começaram a sentir como se fagulhas começassem a explodir e a girar acima deles. O prazer aumentava, numa escalada, mais e mais, até chegar ao ponto de explodir, como um relâmpago. E, com aquela explosão, ele juntou sua boca na dela e os dois decolaram. Estremecendo, fundiram-se e saciaram-se por completo.

Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado. Severo sentia um torpor suave, uma serenidade, que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Enfiou o nariz na curva do ombro de Lílian, esfregou o rosto no dela, e escutou-a sussurrar palavras tolas de ternura. O corpo de Lílian parecia incrivelmente macio, morno, acolhedor. Era difícil resistir à tentação daquele sentimento de puro afeto. Ela se mexeu um pouco, dando-lhe um ligeiro empurrão no ombro.

- Ei! Não vá desabar dormindo em cima de mim...

- Não, não vou...

Mas, no entanto, a voz dele saiu pastosa e sonolenta.

- Você faz minha cabeça girar, garota...

- Fico feliz por você ter aparecido aqui... Oh! Isso parece horrível de dizer, assim, desse jeito... Eu odeio essa guerra, odeio essa fuga, o Harry em perigo...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo o que você quis dizer... Eu acho, pelo menos...

- Como foi que você chegou nisso... Quero dizer, como é que você acabou nessa situação, um Comensal da Morte e Membro da Ordem da Fênix, uma espécie de agente duplo? O que aconteceu desde que a gente saiu de Hogwarts? Como foi que você acabou se tornando um espião de Dumbledore?

- Por que o interesse súbito por mim?

Ele não conseguiu controlar um certo desconforto, o medo de que o clima fosse se quebrar entre eles. Suspirou, mudando um pouco de posição e começando a brincar vagarosamente com o cabelo dela, analisando seu rosto.Resolveu começar contando um resumo da sua vida depois de Hogwarts: como as suas amizades o tinham levado a conhecer o Lorde das Trevas, o convite para que se tornasse um Comensal. Quando começou a contar, ele tinha pretendido dar a ela apenas uma versão resumida e editada de tudo o que tinha vivido. Ele não sabia se teria a coragem de dizer tudo. Mas, depois de um determinado ponto da narrativa, percebeu que ela prestava toda a sua atenção ao que ele falava, e balançava discretamente a cabeça, num estímulo sem palavras para que continuasse, e que intuía o que não era dito. Ele então se deixou envolver pela sua própria angústia e continuou, falando mais do que planejava. No final, esgotado, sentia-se apenas vazio.

- E então? Satisfeita? - respirou fundo, para recuperar o controle. - Nunca dei tanta satisfação assim... – encerrou, deixando a frase incompleta, tentando parecer irônico, brincalhão.

Ela sorriu de leve diante da tentativa de brincadeira de duplo sentido, e deu um beijo sonoro na sua bochecha. Mas empalideceu um pouco e teve de respirar fundo, antes de dizer alguma coisa:

- Você sofreu muito, Severo... Fez algumas escolhas bem erradas, mas é um homem bom, Severo, como eu sempre achei... Por quem um dia me apaixonei... Fico contente que está agora na segurança do Castelo em Hogwarts.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Lílian... Não estou atrás da sua absolvição. Fiz minhas escolhas. Algumas foram certas, outras nem tanto. Não sou ingênuo, nem sou um bom homem como você diz.. O que eu quis ao vir até aqui foi avisar vocês do perigo...

Ele se arrependeu imediatamente do que estava dizendo. Era muito desconfortável ser o centro da atenção, e pior quando tudo o que ele tinha dito os fazia lembrar do perigo atual, da guerra, da situação difícil da realidade. Exausto física e emocionalmente, ele se pegou dizendo

:– Ah, Lílian! Me perdoa!!

- Shh... chega de pedidos de perdão por uma noite, OK?

Ficaram um tempo ali, em silêncio, abraçados, até que Severo acabou pegando no sono. Ele acordou com a pulsação acelerada, angustiado, quando ainda estava escuro. Lílian tinha ido embora enquanto ele dormia, e a quebra daquela conexão o tinha acordado. Devia ser pouco mais de três da madrugada e Severo estava, mais uma vez, largado sozinho sobre a minúscula cama da hospedaria bruxa. Só que, agora, estava completamente alerta. A angústia, velha conhecida, tinha voltado, assim como um esboço de tudo o que a noite passada tinha significado. Nunca se esqueceria do modo como ela reagiu ao ouvir e compreender que ele a amava. Ele não estava preparado para isso. Ela não se esquivou do que ele dissera, nem dele. Pelo contrário, jogara de lado, por livre e espontânea vontade, todas as barreiras, e se permitira amá-lo novamente. E, com isso, acabara tomado tudo dele. Não podia imaginar que aquilo o faria se sentir, agora, tão vazio, dolorido e irritado. Que sentiria um desespero ainda maior do que antes, fazendo-o ficar deitado ali, naquela espelunca, acordado, ouvindo a própria respiração.

Ele a amava com cada grama do seu ser, com cada batida do seu coração. Isso era tão ridículo e deprimente quanto verdade. Pior ainda, porque ela pertencia a outro homem.

Severo estava disposto, desde o início, a fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la, até mesmo morrer tentando. Ele a protegeria até o seu último suspiro, ou pelo menos morreria tentando. Mas, protegê-la significava proteger o marido e o filho também, e Severo os odiava por isso. Odiava a si mesmo por isso. Cada vez mais ele tinha a certeza de que a culpa de tudo o que estava acontecendo era dele mesmo. Seus erros de adolescente o tinham levado a esse beco sem saída, agravados pela história mais recente da Profecia. Será que aquilo era alguma brincadeira cruel do destino que continuava fazendo com que um dos dois amasse tanto o outro e só descobrissem isso quando tivessem de se afastar de vez?

Ah, aquele idiota do Potter! Como Severo o odiava, e como o invejava! Ele não a merecia! Não dava valor ao que tinha! Tiago Potter seria incapaz de reconhecer a verdade, mesmo que ela batesse na sua cabeça feito um balaço errante. Severo estava tentando SALVAR aquele imbecil e ele, ao invés de agradecer de joelhos, correr para proteger Lílian e o bebê, como deveria, fazia o quê? NADA! Era arrogante demais para acreditar no que lhe dizia, arrogante demais para acreditar que poderia ter se enganado com um amigo... E era capaz de, com isso, colocar a vida de Lílian e do menino em perigo. Pior ainda! Tinha deixado que ele, Severo, redescobrisse o amor de Lílian. E agora, depois de tudo o que tinham experimentado juntos naquela noite, ele se sentia perturbado, fraco. Antes, ela era uma lembrança distante. Uma menina, um ideal. Agora, ele tinha tido uma pequena amostra da mulher: seu toque, seu gosto, seu perfume. Sua beleza ainda maior... Estava condenado agora... ele não tinha sangue de barata!

Ah, Lílian estava enganada. Ele não era um homem bom. Ele era um homem amaldiçoado pelo seu amor. Um amor que tinha vencido o seu autocontrole e acabado com a sua já pequena auto-estima. E agora corroia as suas poucas convicções. Esse era o seu inferno agora. Agora, ele sabia, tinha certeza: nenhum encanto, nenhum feitiço, nem a força de vontade, nenhuma outra compensação humana - outras mulheres, poder, dinheiro, sucesso, respeito - NADA seria o bastante sem ela. Nada poderia fazê-lo superar ou esquecer o seu amor por ela, a sua necessidade dela.Se, no início, ao procurar Dumbledore e trabalhar para a Ordem da Fênix, ele a queria a salvo e feliz, mesmo que junto do marido e do filho, e com isso ficaria satisfeito, agora não. Agora, ele não conseguia nem imaginar a possibilidade de viver mais um dia longe dela, voltar para a sua vida antiga. Ele a queria viva, sim. Mas a queria para si. Esperou os primeiros raios de sol começarem a iluminar o quarto através da janela para se levantar. Já que não conseguia mesmo dormir, resolveu voltar para a casa dos Potter assim que amanheceu...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Distraída, Lílian preparava o café da manhã, enquanto o marido e o filho ainda dormiam. Da janela da cozinha, ela avistou a figura meio dramática de Severo, vindo por trás do quintal de casa. Magro e abatido, todo de preto, as vestes enfunando atrás de si com o vento, era quase um espectro, uma sombra materializada nos fundos da casa.

Franziu a testa, prevendo problemas. Severo não parecia estar ali por acaso, nem de passagem. Parecia disposto a ficar. Com o corpo meio de lado, contemplando o horizonte, a claridade do amanhecer iluminando a cortina de cabelos pretos que voava sobre o seu rosto. A única coisa nele que se mexia era o seu cabelo, muito escuro e comprido. De braços cruzados sobre o peito, estático, ele parecia querer espreitar o perigo à distância, como um enorme cão de guarda, ou um gárgula nos fundos da casa. Saindo pela porta dos fundos, caminhou devagar até ele:

- Severo! Bom dia... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Esperando... – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu responder.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no rapaz abatido e de expressão impassível à sua frente. Em seguida, tocou de leve o ombro dele, convidando:

- Entre! Vamos, venha tomar um café.

Severo seguiu-a em silêncio e observou enquanto ela servia duas canecas de café e sentava à mesa, à frente dele.

- Então, Severo... Por que está aqui logo cedo de novo?

Ele não respondeu, franziu a testa, unindo as sobrancelhas e olhando fixo para o café em suas mãos.

- Eu pensei que já tivéssemos conseguido ultrapassar essa etapa, pelo menos...

- Sim, nós conversamos bastante ontem...

Pela resposta vaga, desviando o olhar, ele percebeu que as coisas tinham mudado de novo entre eles. Só o seu imenso autocontrole o impediu de se levantar e sacudi-la com irritação. Resolveu, no entanto, insistir:

- Você saiu na madrugada, enquanto eu dormia, sem se despedir... por quê? Por que não esperou, ou me acordou, por que sair sem falar comigo?

Ela continuava em silêncio, séria, encarando-o com uma altivez, uma determinação que ele não conseguia compreender.

Ele, a essa altura, incapaz de controlar a ansiedade e a irritação, e andava de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha. Enquanto andava, ele vigiava discretamente as reações dela, tentava decifrar a sua expressão.

- Vamos, Lílian, fale! O que você está pensando em fazer? Depois de tudo... De tudo o que foi dito... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada... O que você está pensando? – ele conseguiu perguntar, com uma voz que lhe pareceu firme e profunda. - Em quê?

- Em... várias coisas... – disse em voz baixa, e deu um suspiro. Levantando o rosto, encarou-o e sorriu de leve. – Em primeiro lugar, que eu fico zonza com você andando de um lado para o outro desse jeito. Sente-se.

Ele obedeceu sem contestar. Assim que ele se sentou, ela segurou a mão dele entre as dela, num gesto firme e carinhoso e olhou bem nos seus olhos, de um jeito que fez seu estômago dar um nó.

– E então, Lílian? O que você quer fazer? Diga. – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Talvez fosse o calor das mãos dela nas suas. Talvez fosse a doçura daqueles olhos verdes amendoados e profundos totalmente focalizados nele. Ou aquele esboço de sorriso. Mas ele se viu, de repente, fantasiando, sonhando acordado com alguma coisa mais. Olhando para ela, tentando adivinhar o que ela ia dizer, ele acreditou que ela quisesse fugir. Que fugiria com ele. Que pediria isso a ele. Aquele momento breve de carinho o fez sonhar. Fez com que sentisse que nenhum pedido dela seria grande demais, nenhum sacrifício seria grande demais. Ela merecia tudo o que ele tivesse dentro de si para lhe dar. Seria capaz de aceitar fugir levando junto o menino, o filho do seu detestado rival. Tudo por ela, pelo seu amor por ela. Ela era especial, desde menina. Tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio e encorajá-la a falar.

- Eu amo você, Lílian! Você me entende agora?

- Eu compreendi muita coisa ontem, Severo... E também amo você.

- Eu vou me arrepender pelo resto da vida pela maneira como terminei tudo, pelo modo como eu a tratei. Eu fui idiota por achar que o único modo de salvar a mim mesmo era machucando você...

- Adolescentes muitas vezes são cruéis, ou tolos, assim mesmo... Eu entendo isso.

Ela deu um suspiro, apertando um pouco mais a mão dele.

- Sabe, você tinha razão quando disse ontem que não precisava do meu perdão, da minha absolvição. Porque não era isso. Eu nunca deixei de gostar de você do mesmo jeito, todo esse tempo. Eu só fiquei... magoada. Triste. Decepcionada.

- Eu menti, eu fui cruel... Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu me ODEIO por isso.

- Então pode parar. Não existe nada mais triste do que um homem tão jovem e tão amargo... - ela respondeu, fazendo um carinho no rosto sofrido dele.

- Então, Lílian... Fique comigo! Vamos fugir juntos! Estou pedindo uma oportunidade para provar a você que pode me amar novamente. Fique comigo sabendo que eu nunca mais vou magoar você... e aí quem sabe eu tenha mesmo uma chance de ser diferente, de não ter mais amargura.

- Eu pensei muito, Severo...

- Lílian, eu te amo! E sei que você também me ama! Peça o que quiser que eu farei por você, mas vamos ficar juntos... Nada existe que você possa me pedir que eu não aceite fazer com absoluto prazer. Eu preciso de você, Lílian!

- Eu não posso. Existe muita coisa em jogo agora, Severo. Eu amo você, eu confio e me importo com você. Nossa ligação é muito forte, sempre foi. Agora, mais do que nunca. Seria impossível mudar isso. Mas o meu lugar é com meu marido e meu filho, Sev... E essa é a minha escolha.

De repente, a cozinha pareceu ficar mais apertada e sem ar. Será que era algum tipo de piada sádica do destino? Um martelo parecia ter atingido sua cabeça com força, levando de quebra um pedaço do seu coração.

- Espera... eu acho que não entendi. Quer dizer que você vai escolher... o Potter? Mas você ME ama! Você mesma disse... Mais do que isso, eu senti que você me ama tanto quanto eu amo você!

- Eu preciso proteger o Harry. Sev, entenda... Estamos no meio de uma guerra horrível, não dá pra esquecer isso! Eu amo meu filho, mais do que tudo na vida. E tenho que pensar na segurança dele em primeiro lugar!

- Traga o Harry conosco, então! Você acha que eu não aceitaria ficar com o seu filho, só porque ele não é meu também? Eu amo você o suficiente para proteger o menino com você!

- Pois então... Me ajude a proteger o Harry, Severo! Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, ainda mais agora, estando em Hogwarts... Eu confio em você. Eu amo você e, depois de tudo o que ouvi você contar, por acreditar em tudo o que você me disse ontem, confio ainda mais... Mas, Severo, Harry é meu filho e eu o amo acima de todo o resto! Entenda... Mais do que a minha própria felicidade, do que minha própria vida... Por ele, eu daria minha vida, sem pensar duas vezes. E ele não é apenas importante para mim por ser meu filho! Ele pode ser o único bruxo capaz de derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas, acabar com a guerra e o sofrimento! Ele não é importante só pra mim... Ele é importante para toda a comunidade bruxa, para o mundo todo! Ele precisa crescer em segurança para conseguir ser essa pessoa especial... O Harry precisa ser protegido contra a ameaça de ser assassinado, sim... Mas ele precisa também do pai ao lado dele. Ele precisa do Tiago, tanto quanto de mim. Eu não poderia ser egoísta e não reconhecer isso... E a verdade...

Ela suspirou, ainda segurando as mãos dele entre as dela. Mantinha o olhar calmo e firme, encarando-o.

- A verdade é que eu também amo Tiago. Não sei se você pode entender isso, se é capaz de aceitar ou não... Mas eu amo muito meu marido. É estranha essa coisa do amor. Quando você me dispensou, eu acabei me aproximando de Tiago porque sabia que ele me amava sem reservas e precisava disso para esquecer você. E o que aconteceu foi que, mesmo sem esquecer... mesmo sem que diminuísse nada, nenhum grama, do que sempre senti por você... Eu passei a amar o Tiago, de verdade, profundamente, também.

Ela fez uma pausa, sacudindo a cabeça e parecendo fraquejar pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa. Quando o encarou de novo, ele pôde ver que havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Esse mundo é estranho, não é? Eu fico me perguntando como é que eu fui merecer amar e ser amada, tão intensamente, por dois homens tão maravilhosos? Tão diferentes... tão diametralmente opostos... E ao mesmo tempo, tão... intensos, corajosos... tão fascinantes!!

Severo não se conteve, franzindo a testa com desgosto e levantando as mãos em sinal de frustração:

- Você só está dizendo isso para me fazer ir embora... Eu sei, do mesmo jeito que um dia eu afastei você. Eu não acredito em nada do que disse agora.

- Não, Sev. Na noite passada nós dissemos muitas coisas, fizemos e sentimos... Eu pensei muito sobre aquilo tudo. Quanto mais pensava, mais chegava à única conclusão possível: você deve voltar para Hogwarts, para Dumbledore, e para as missões importantes da Ordem. E eu tenho que recomeçar a fugir e me esconder, com meu marido e meu filho... Meu lugar é ao lado deles. Não, não é culpa sua que tenhamos que sofrer. A culpa é de Voldemort, dos Comensais... dessa guerra louca. Você sabe como seria devastador para o nosso lado se nós os abandonássemos agora, não sabe? Com quase certeza você acabaria em Azkaban, ou morto. E eu provavelmente acabaria morta amanhã. Você sabe que é verdade. Já existe tanta traição, tanta desconfiança... imagine se nós também contribuíssemos para aumentar! É isso o que Voldemort quer, a nossa desunião!

Segurando mais uma vez nas mãos dele, ela se aproximou ainda mais. Os rostos ficaram muito próximos, os olhos mergulhados um no outro. Ele pensou se não seria melhor se afogar de uma vez naquele verde líquido do olhar dela.

- Mas... e nós?

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas que agora corriam livres pelo seu rosto e respondeu com uma entonação de voz impostada:

- "Nós sempre teremos Paris"

- O quê??

Ela achou graça da expressão perplexa dele:

- É uma fala de um filme famoso, Severo! Cinema. Você nunca ouviu falar em Casablanca? Tudo bem... coisa de trouxa. Você sempre odiou essas coisas, eu sei... O que eu quero dizer é... Nós temos as nossas boas lembranças, o nosso tempo de namoro em Hogwarts... coisas boas que estavam perdidas e foram resgatadas ontem. Nós temos a certeza do amor, do nosso amor. Esse amor, esse tipo de amor, dura para sempre. Nós não tínhamos nada disso até que você viesse a Godric's Hollow. E nós temos a noite passada... Tudo o que dissemos, fizemos, sentimos... pode nos sustentar pelo resto das nossas vidas...

- NÃO!! Não... Eu não concordo com isso... Eu não aceito, não posso aceitar! Eu nunca mais vou deixar você, Lílian! Você não percebe? Eu não posso! Agora, depois da noite passada, eu não vou poder viver sem ter você comigo!

- E nunca vai precisar, mesmo... Meu amor por você, as lembranças... Isso vai acompanhar você para sempre. Do mesmo jeito que o seu amor, seu coração, sua paixão, sua coragem... isso tudo também vai me acompanhar para sempre! Mas você sabe que agora nossos caminhos vão ter que se separar de novo: você tem coisas importantes a fazer, outras vidas para salvar... E eu tenho que seguir, me preparar para o que vem por aí.

- Eu não sou nenhum herói, Lílian! Eu não sou nobre... Não sou uma boa pessoa, nem penso nos outros. Tudo o que eu tenho feito, é por você! Só você importa.

- Não, Sev... Eu sei que você é muito melhor do que se julga. Você é forte, é inteligente, talentoso. É capaz de atos de coragem enorme... de bravura, mesmo... quando concentrado em algo.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois disse nada. O olhar de Lílian estava fixo nele, ansioso. Lágrimas discretas ainda molhavam seu rosto. Severo não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar. Atordoado, confuso, estava se aproximando mais uma vez do desespero.

- Agora vá, Severo! Harry vai acordar num instante esperando seu leitinho, Tiago vai descer para o café... Você precisa ir. Mas antes, só uma coisa: Eu quero que você me faça uma promessa, Severo... Quero que você me prometa que... haja o que houver, você vai colocar a proteção, a segurança do Harry em primeiro lugar. Eu confio em você. A minha maior prova de confiança é lhe pedir isso, confiar a segurança do meu filho a você. Por favor, Sev. Prometa que vai protegê-lo, como se fosse a mim. Por mim. Prometa que fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal... E que se, ou quando, for necessário... você o ajudará na missão que ele tem que realizar... Você pode prometer isso? Em nome do nosso amor, do meu amor... É em nome desse amor que eu quero que você me prometa. O amor é a força mais poderosa que existe, Severo... E eu sei que você tem essa força dentro de você...

- Eu prometo. - ele respondeu num fio de voz.

Levantou-se, pronto para sair. Mas antes, ainda se virou para ela mais uma vez, quase como em desafio:

- Tudo bem, eu vou, agora. Mas isso, Lílian... ainda não terminou! Proteja-se, por enquanto. Posso aceitar isso, por enquanto. Você não pode me dar o que eu quero... por enquanto. Mas escute bem uma coisa: Essa história... A NOSSA história... ainda não terminou!

Ela sorriu, seus olhos verdes brilharam como nunca quando ela respondeu:

- Ah, Sev... Você nunca escutou aquele ditado? "As verdadeiras histórias de amor nunca terminam"...

Ele saiu apressado e feroz, suas vestes enfunadas para trás. Lílian ficou ainda um tempo parada, enxugando as lágrimas e observando-o sair em silêncio.**FIM **


End file.
